User talk:-overlord-
Welcome Hi, welcome to Call of Juarez Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:COJMODDINGIMAGE.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Frozen Jese (Talk) 20:16, February 23, 2011 Multiplayer specifics THE REASON. Most often they were not specificed which game and or multiplayer or singleplayer. If you can tell me where in the hell they are supposed to be located, I will post them! --That post was by Foreborn... :) -Frozen Jese 08:01, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Request page Anyone can create new articles. :) Simply click on the "add a page" button in the sidebar or go to . Ausir(talk) 12:19, February 27, 2011 (UTC) I hope we'll get a request page someday, but first we better run with editing and creating those articles to make it a habitable wiki. Create those articles and then we'll try to make them look perfect, and it's better for the page to exist than not exist. -Frozen Jese 16:58, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Chrome Engine I am writing this message for both Frozen Jese and Overlord. I deleted the Chrome engine article, the reason being this a Wiki for Call of Juarez, Jese you requested more games be listed, and while that is fine to a point, it could easily have gone overboard describing subjects not relevant to CoJ, this wikia IS supposed to be for CoJ. The engine should instead be listed''' directly under 'Gameplay' in Call of Juarez, and Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood with specifics on which version of the engine it is. Foreborn 03:04, March 17, 2011 (UTC) A very important inquiry overlord, I must know where you got the photo 'TheCartelMainCharacters.jpg', I must track down the source. Foreborn 02:34, July 16, 2011 (UTC) CoJ Timeline The information about the timeline, took me a few hours, did from the 1400s to Bound in Blood, the next morning finished the rest. Anyways, information I got was through Google, game cutscenes, loading screens, etc, Techland-released information, or I just made an assumption. User:11Morey July 17, 2011 9:16 AM (EST) RE: Gangs and an idea I like your idea we should implement it, and see what Foreborn thinks. Also, Bloody Jack was the name of both the gang and the leader. - User:11Morey June 7, 2012 7:38 PM (EST) Finnish eh? Glad to know I'm not the only Scandinavian here! [[User:Frozen Jese|'''Frozen Jese]] ([[User talk: Frozen Jese|'Talk']]) 23:02, June 8, 2012 (UTC) OR Finn... [[User:Frozen Jese|'Frozen Jese']] ([[User talk: Frozen Jese|'Talk']]) 22:33, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Fort Stanton/Alcazar, and other things Fort Stanton is actually a US Military base in New Mexico that was built in 1855 (hence it being in the game as a multiplayer map). During the Civil War it was occupied by Confederate forces. They just reused the alcazar's model to portray the fort. Also alcazar should be spelled "alcázar" which is Spanish for fortress (or castle/palace), but in the game's terms it is the fortress that Juarez occupies. I was going to have a Rambo/Jaws marathon, but I think I'll stay on for a while, and fix up the pages you made. It is going to be a lot of work, and I might as well get started. I also want to point out, I am in the process of getting a new laptop (I am currently using my parent's computer). As a result I don't have access to Xbox Live and cannot help with any multiplayer related pages. - User:11Morey June 12, 2012 1:57 PM (EST) Thanks Hey, thanks for uploading that wallpaper/artwork from CoJ and CoJ: BiB. I've been considering making a new background theme, now I won't have to scour the four corners of the world to find those images like I did to make the current one. Foreborn 04:07, June 14, 2012 (UTC)